El sabor de la infidelidad
by XxDesirexX
Summary: - No, no, por favor, aquí no, le dije en voz baja, sintiendo aquello como algo que no parecía tener remedio. - Shsssssss, me hizo callar volviendo a bajarme las bragas lentamente por mis muslos observando detenidamente mi sexo. - Mmmmmm, preparate s


**Hola este es un sasusaku eh regreado jaja despues de mucho tiempo y pues ando medio oxidadita asi que**

**entiendanme xD!**

_**XxDesirexX**_

_**El SABOR DE LA INFIDELIDAD...**_

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, actualmente tengo 18 años, detalle el día que vino de visita Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke, un buen amigo de mi novio Naruto Uzumaki. Resulta que ambos habían estudiado juntos en el colegio y hacían varios años que no se veían. Según me contó Naruto, eran dos grandes amigos que vivieron muchas cosas juntos.

Fuimos a buscarle al aeropuerto y cuando Naruto me señaló quien era cuando bajaba la escalerilla del avión, me quedé estupefacta. Era un chico alto, muy atractivo, cabello azabache , de piel nivea , con un cuerpo bien formado, unos ojos negros muy penetrantes y unos labios que pedían ser devorados. Llevaba unas gafas de sol y vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones ajustados que remarcaban un hermoso "paquete".

Al acercarse, pude notar en un primer instante como me sentía atraída por él. Cuando estuvo a nuestro lado, se quitó las gafas de sol y me dedicó una linda sonrisa. No pude evitar un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo y como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban.

- "Hola!!sasuke teme!!, ¿!como te va!?" - le dijo Naruto mientras se daban un abrazo.

- "Tirando"...dobe - contestó Miguel con una voz ronca que me resultó muy varonil.

Después Naruto nos presentó, nos dimos dos besos y mi piel se puso de gallina, noté como un chispazo. Le sonreí y el me guiñó un ojo. Yo llevaba una minifalda bien corta que enseñaba mis piernas color roja y él no dejó de observar toda mi anatomía. Llegamos a la casa de mi enamorado, nos pegamos todos una ducha (por separado claro esta). Como el día era muy caluroso, decidimos ponernos cómodos y me vestí con una camiseta fina de tirantes, sin sostén y una minifalda de algodón. Sasuke bajó con una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón de deporte corto. Tenía un cuerpo magnífico, estaba buenísimo. Cuando nos vimos nos observamos de arriba a abajo, los dos nos gustábamos mutuamente y lo notábamos. No sé si Naruto se dio cuenta pero no nos quitábamos ojo de encima. Durante toda la velada nuestras miradas se cruzaban y observábamos nuestros cuerpos, los dos nos íbamos excitando más y más. Los chicos empezaron a contarse aventuras durante un buen rato, pues como dije no se veían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hablaron de todo un poco, incluso de sus muchas aventuras con las chicas. Preparé unas bebidas y charlamos hasta bien entrada la noche. Su conversación era divetida, además no se hacían aburridas sus historias de estudiantes tal y como él las contaba.

Preparamos una cena sencilla y mientras Naruto ponía la mesa, Sasuke se acercó a la cocina para "ayudarme".

- ¿Sabes que eres una mujer impresionante?, me dijo al oído sin pelos en la lengua.

Me quedé un poco extrañada por su descaro, pero tampoco le di demasiada importancia, pues me gusta que me digan cosas bonitas, sobretodo viniendo de un chico tan atractivo como aquel.

- Gracias,- contesté con naturalidad.

- En serio, eres una mujer preciosa, me encantas, sakura-volvió a decirme cuando me agarraba por la cintura.

Aquello se estaba pasando de la raya y decidí que cortarlo de inmediato.

- Anda, ayúdame a llevar estos platos al comedor,- le dije para evitar problemas.

Comimos los tres, entre bromas y charlas sobre sus aventuras en el colegio. A las 12 de la noche nos fuimos a dormir. Recuerdo como esa noche Naruto y yo hicimos el amor como nunca, ya que yo me había excitado mucho durante todo el día. Me sentía totalmente "enganchada" de Sasuke.

A la mañana siguiente yo me estaba duchando, cuando noté que alguien me espiaba detrás de la mampara de la ducha, cuando salí toda confiada creyendo que se trataba de Naruto, me quedé de piedra al ver a Sasuke. Me vio desnuda durante un par de segundos, hasta que me tapé con una toalla rápidamente.

¡Sasuke, por favor!,- le dije haciéndole entender que saliera del baño cubriéndome con la toalla.

- Perdona..., no me di cuenta..,- dijo como respuesta poco creíble, mientras sonreía, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Él sabía de sobra que era yo la que estaba en la ducha, así que no podía disimular, y lo peor de todo es que Naruto estaba en el cuarto de a lado, supongo que dormido y me imagino que se hubiera molestado un poco si le hubiera pillado allí, pero Sasuke era un poco sinvergüenza. Debo reconocer que yo me sentía muy atraída por él a pesar de eso. Cuando estaba en mi cuarto secándome y Naruto seguía dormido, Sasuke entró en el cuarto nuestro sin llamar a la puerta, asomando la cabeza. Otra vez me pilló en pelotas, aunque me di la vuelta en seguida :

- Oye no encuentro las toallas ¿Puedes darme una?,- me dijo.

- Si claro, ahora voy, -dije tapándome otra vez con la toalla.

Salí tras él en dirección al baño para decirle donde estaban las toallas. Nada más salir de mi habitación, me volví a quedar helada, ya que Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo esperándome en el pasillo.

- Oh, perdona, no sabía, -dije algo ruborizada.

- No te preocupes, no tengo nada raro ¿no?.- me pregunto algo divertido.

- No, contesté.- ya sentia yo mi sonrojo presente.

No le quité la vista de encima, podía haber vuelto la cabeza, en cambio no lo hice. Sasuke era un chico perfecto, con una cara que me encantaba y un cuerpo muy musculoso, se notaba que hacía deporte. Tenía dos fuertes brazos, unos muslos muy anchos, un torso bien marcado al igual que sus abdominales, unas manos muy bonitas y un miembro que aunque en reposo, me pareció bastante grande. Él se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al baño y yo le seguí, sin perderme detalle de su preciosa anatomía. Me fui excitando por momentos, pues no se ven chicos así todos los días.

Entré en el baño y allí estaba esperándome de nuevo de frente, a pocos centímetros de mí tal y como su madre le trajo al mundo. Mi corazón se iba acelerando y podía notar las gotas de sudor en mi espalda. Un sonrosado glande sobresalía de la piel de su pene, bastante grueso, a pesar de estar fláccido. Las gotas de agua se resbalaban por su piel. Su cabello mojado, su hombros brillantes y una gota se deslizaba desde su ombligo hasta llegar a la punta de su glande, quedándose allí como invitándome a que la secara con mi lengua. Mi enamorado estaba en el cuarto de al lado pero no me importaba, estaba hipnotizada por ese chico y no cambie mi actitud de observarle con detenimiento, todo lo demás no parecía importarme en ese momento.

- ¿Te has quedado un poco sorprendida sakura? - me preguntó.

- Si, lo cierto es que no esperaba verte así...

- ¿desnudo?

- Si.

- Bueno es algo natural, al menos a mi me lo parece ¿no?

- Si, pero...

- ¿Acaso no te gusta verme así?

- No, pero es que...

- ¿No te gusto?

- Si, claro, pero... ah mira, aqui están las toallas. - le dije un poco nerviosa.

Le di las toallas y salí rápidamente de allí. Al llegar a mi cuarto, me apoyé en la puerta intentado recuperar la respiración y mis pulsaciones que sin duda se habían puesto a más de 100. Naruto seguía durmiendo. Me despojé de la toalla y mis pezones estaban duros como piedras, al tocar sobre ellos sentí un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Notaba en mi sexo los latidos de mi corazón, me palpé abajo y estaba muy húmedo. Me había excitado de ver a Sasuke desnudo, y la situación de haberse producido estando mi enamorado tan cerca creo que me excitó aún más. Introduje un dedo en mi sexo y comencé a masturbarme de espaldas a Naruto. Mi respiración se aceleraba, pero no quería hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarle. Me senté en el borde de la cama y continué tocándome los senos y metiéndome dedos en mi mojado sexo, hasta que pronto me vino un orgasmo prolongado, lo que me hizo soltar algún gemido. Me había masturbado pensando en Sasuke y mis pensamientos me obsesionaban pensando en hacer el amor con él, en sentirme atrapada entre sus potentes brazos, en engañar a mi novio y dejarme arrastrar por el placer.

Después de desayunar, salimos los tres a dar una vuelta y fuimos al mercado a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo, pues Naruto quería prepararle a Sasukeo su plato favorito, me dijo que solo por hoy dejaria el ramen. Al volver a casa, yo me puse un vestido corto de verano sin mangas. Naruto también se acomodó con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta naranja y Sasuke me sorprendió de nuevo al bajar al comedor con tan solo su bañador azul marino con blanco, mostrándome su desnudo y atlético torso.

- Que sexy estás con ese vestido-, me piropeó.

- Gracias, contesté agradecida, aunque mi pulso comenzó de nuevo a acelerarse.

Mientras Naruto preparaba la comida Sasuke y yo poníamos la mesa. En un momento, cuando yo estaba estirada apoyada sobre la mesa colocando los platos, Sasuke se pegó a mí por detrás juntando su pelvis a mi trasero, lo cual hizo que todo mi cuerpo sintiera un escalofrío. Asi permaneció unos segundos y yo no hice nada durante ese tiempo. Me estaba calentando por momentos y me gustaba sentir la dureza de su miembro en mi trasero. Como aquello no le pareció suficiente, sus manos agarraron mi cintura y subiéndolas lentamente acarició mis senos por los costados de mi vestido. Fue entonces cuando hable.

- ¿Estas loco sasuke? - le dije simulando enfado..

- ¿Acaso no te ha gustado sakura? - preguntó con cara de deseo.

- Definitivamente estas loco,- le dije.

- Vamos preciosa, se que te gusto y que estas excitada.-

Vaya descaro que tenía. Lo cierto es que lo que decía era verdad, estaba muy encendida, y lo que más deseaba era ver su miembro a tope y sentir sus manos sobre mi piel, sentirle entre mis piernas. Lo sabía bien el muy desgraciado. Pero no podía ser en ese momento. Mi novio estaba en la cocina, era una locura.

Sasuke no insistas, ¿quieres que nos vea Naruto?,- le dije a modo de amenaza con la intención de que abandonara su actitud.

- Vamos, no seas tonta, es lo que te apetece, que nos vea ese dobe, niégalo sino.

Claro que no lo negué, pero tampoco dije nada. Me di la vuelta y me apoyé semisentada en la mesa esperando su nueva reacción. Se colocó frente a mi y me preguntó:

- ¿Quieres verme desnudo otra vez?

- Sasuke, por favor, Naruto puede verte...

- Mejor aún, me encanta el morbo de poder ser descubiertos y mas por ese usuratonkachi.

- Pero Naruto es mi enamorado y es tu amigo...

- Y tú eres una preciosidad y te deseo, lo demás no importa. Además noto como estás de caliente ¿no te gustaría ver mi cuerpo otra vez?

Pues el hijo de puta tenia razon, yo estaba caliente, muy caliente. Sasuke cumplió sus palabras y se bajó el bañador quedando nuevamente desnudo frente a mi. Esta vez su pene se mostraba a completamente erecto. Era un aparato más grande de lo normal. Su Miembro brillaba igual que mis ojos que no apartaban la vista de él.

Me quedé inmóvil, en la misma posición con mi trasero apoyado en la mesa del comedor. Se acercó hasta mi, me agarró por la cintura, me separó las piernas y se apretujó contra mi. Yo me dejaba hacer, ya no era dueña de mí, la locura había llegado al máximo. Se metió entre mis piernas y sexo quedó a la altura del mío, percibiendo su calor y la dureza de su pene desnudo sobre mi sexo a través de mis ya mojadas bragas.

- Para ya por favor, Naruto esta ahí mismo, -le dije.

Por un momento miré a la cocina, pero mi enamorado parecía estar muy ocupado. Sasuke volvió al ataque pegándose a mi de nuevo y me acariciaba los senos por encima del vestido y yo evidentemente me entregué a sus caricias, era algo contra lo que no podía luchar y era lo que más deseaba. Comenzó a besarme primero en cortos y suaves besos sobre mis labios y que acabaron siendo apasionados, cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron en nuestras ardientes bocas. Yo estaba a tope, sin importarme nada, es más, me excitaba mucho la idea de poder ser descubierta por naruto.

Me fue quitando despacio los botones de mi vestido, hasta que mis senos saltaron fuera de él pues no llevaba sujetador y él siguió con el chupeteo sobre mis senos pellizcando mis pezones con sus dientes. A mi me encantaba, estaba alucinando, un gusto tremendo me invadía. Después me despojó por completo de mi vestido, quedando solo con las bragas. Él parecía estar disfrutando igual que yo con la situación. Se agachó frente a mí e intentó bajarme mi ropa interior. Yo me resistí un poco agarrándolas y tirando de ellas hacia arriba.

- No, no, por favor, aquí no, le dije en voz baja, sintiendo aquello como algo que no parecía tener remedio.

- Shsssssss, me hizo callar volviendo a bajarme las bragas lentamente por mis muslos observando detenidamente mi sexo.

- Mmmmmm, preparate sakura.

No se hizo esperar y metió su cara entre mis piernas devorando literalmente mi sexo, mi ingle, mi clítoris. El gusto me fue en aumento y yo estaba como una moto. Yo abría las piernas para que pudiera llegar mejor a todos los rincones de mi sexo.

Me estaba dando un gusto fuera de lo normal, sus labios jugaban con mi sexo y sus manos pellizcaban mis pezones. Se incorporó de nuevo colocando su pene frente a mi flor y pasándola arriba y abajo a lo largo de toda mi sexo, intentaba ir metiéndomela.

- No, por favor, no hagas eso Sasuke.

Él intentaba por todos los medios introducirse en mi interior.

- No, por Dios, no, aquí no, dije nerviosa, aunque lo que más deseaba era tenerla dentro de mi, partiéndome en dos.

- No, no, no, Sasuke... por favor...

Me insertó de golpe casi la mitad de su poderoso miembro. Yo me moría de gusto.

- Ohhh, Dios, no, no, no... ohhh, si, si, si... ,- gemía yo entrecortadamente.

Volvió hacia atrás sacando casi por entero su enorme miembro, hasta introducírmela por completo. Así permanecimos unos segundos. Sentí un gusto increíble cuando estaba completamente metida. Sasuke me sonrió y comenzó a moverse alante y atrás metiéndomela con fuerza. Su enorme miembro se adaptó mejor de lo que esperaba. Sasuke, además de estar como un tren, era todo un experto. Sabía mover las caderas como nadie, sabía buscar y proporcionar el máximo placer. Estábamos allí contra la mesa del comedor, sudando con nuestros cuerpos desnudos y mi enamorado a unos metros de nosotros. Le agarraba del pelo y le susurré al oído.

- Sii, siiiiii, siiiiiiii, maldito Sasuke...

No tardé en notar la proximidad del orgasmo cuando volvimos a besarnos y a mordernos los labios, fue entonces cuando el máximo placer invadió mi cuerpo, desde mi clítoris hasta cada centímetro de mi piel, viviendo un orgasmo increíble. Aunque no podía expresar mis gritos de gozo, ni mis jadeos, fue increíble. Al rato Sasuke, tras sonreírme otra vez, cerró los ojos, aceleró el ritmo, chocando contra mí con mucha fuerza y de pronto paró en seco con toda su miembro dentro de mi, inundándome con su semilla. Podía notar como a cada espasmo de su miembro y cada chorro de su semen bañaba mis entrañas. Tuvo que apretar su boca contra la mía para apaciguar el ruido, pues también pareció tener un buen orgasmo.

Nos quedamos unidos un rato. Por un lado me sentí en la gloria, pero por otro no podía dejar de tener un sentimiento de pena por estar engañando a Naruto.

- ¿Ya terminaron de poner la mesa?, nos preguntó Naruto de pronto desde la cocina.

Aquello me hizo volver a la realidad y precipitadamente contesté.

- Si cariño, ya casi está lista.

A toda prisa volví a ponerme las bragas y el vestido, pero en cambio Sasuke se tomó su tiempo mientras me sonreía y me miraba detenidamente, no parecía importarle nada. Al fin se puso el bañador.

Apenas un minuto después salió Naruto de la cocina con la comida entre sus manos. Yo apenas pude hablar nada durante la comida. En cambio Sasuke como si nada, es más, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y a modo de broma le decía a Naruto:

- Oye, está buenísima dobe, hacía tiempo que no me comía algo tan rico...

Naruto entendió que lo decía por la comida pero yo sabía que no era eso exactamente a lo que se refería. Sasuke siguió con su ironía.

- mmmmmm, esta muy sabrosa,

- ¿En serio te gusta?

- ¿Que si me gusta?, pero si está espectacular, no me arrepiento de haber venido a visitarte, usuratonkachi.

Que sinvergüenza, yo me encontraba echa polvo y él como una rosa. Acabábamos de hacer algo increíble tan cerca de Naruto, en cambio Sasuke estaba restregándoselo a su amigo, aunque éste no se diera cuenta.

Preparé el café y aún me temblaban las piernas, no sé exactamente si por el hecho de haber tenido relaciones o por el temor de ser descubierta.

Mientras servía los cafés, Sasuke me miraba con descaro las piernas y el escote y Naruto se daba perfecta cuenta, pero no parcecía prestar demasiada importancia a ese hecho, sobretodo porque debía conocer bien a su amigo ¿o quizás no?

Mis pensamientos me torturaban, pues a pesar de lo que había hecho, deseaba tener un nuevo encuentro con Sasuke y que me poseyera de nuevo. Mis sentimientos de culpabilidad se debilitaban para convertirse en unos deseos irrefrenables de volver a hacer el amor con Sasuke...

**Continuara...**

_**ahhh y que tal? espero que les haya gustado la idea q tengo para este fic y pues **_

_**dejeme sus opiniones para saber si continuarlo o de plano borrarlo u.u**_

_**bueno me despido cuidense y adios ;D**_

_**XxDesirexX**_


End file.
